Glitter Force Pretty Princesses
Glitter Force Pretty Princesses is the english dub version of the Pretty Cure series, Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * About Eight years ago, a young girl named Haruka Haruno dreams of becoming a Princess like the ones in fairy tales. However, she is always being bullied by her classmates in kindergarten due to her dream. She later met a boy named Kanata who gave her a strange charm while having her promise to never give up on her dreams. Eight years later, now 13 years of age, Haruka attends the Noble Academy boarding school while still cherishing her dreams of becoming a princess like the one from her picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Puff and Aroma, who were followed by a strange man named Close. The fairies told her that he works for Dys Dark, led by a witch named Dyspear who wants to bring despair to the world by locking dreams away in the Gate of Despair. With Haruka having no choice, the charm she had turned out to be a key and the fairies gave her a Princess Perfume, becoming one of the Hope Kingdom's chosen warriors: Glitter Force. She became a Glitter Force warrior to oppose Dys Dark. Later joined by Minami Kaido, Kirara Amanogawa and Towa Akagi; as Glitter Mermaid, Glitter Twinkle, and Glitter Scarlet, Haruka forms the Glitter Force Princess Team to collect Dress Up Keys needed to open the Gate of Dreams while protecting people's dreams from Dys Dark's forces. * Haruka Haruno * Haruka is a sweet, energetic, cheerful and happy-go-lucky 13-year-old Mood swinger, who is a first year student at Noble Academy. She likes stories about princesses and dreams of becoming one, and often refers to things as being "in full bloom". When she was young, she was often bullied about her dream of becoming a princess until she met Kanata who gave her a Dress Up Key and encouraged her to follow her dream. Her Dress Up Keys are Flora, Rose, Lily, Sakura (Cherry Blossom), Pumpkin and Royal.As Cure Flora, she is known as the Princess of Flowers and introduces herself as "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Glitter Flora!" Her theme colors are pink, yellow/gold and white. * Minami Kaido * Minami is a calm and caring 14-year-old girl, and second year student at Noble Academy. Known as the "Academy Princess", she is the student council president of the academy and is admired by all of the students. Despite having a solitary appearance and a strict demeanor, she also cares for others like an older sister and wishes to become useful and helpful to others. She is also a member of the ballet club and has been afraid of ghosts since she was young. In episode 44, her dream is to become a marine veterinarian like Asuka. In the epilogue, she became a veteranian. Her Dress Up Keys are Mermaid, Ice, Bubble, Sango (Coral) and Pumpkin.As Glitter Mermaid, she is known as the Princess of the Sea and introduces herself as "Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas! Glitter Mermaid!". Her theme colors are blue, pink and white. * Kirara Amanogawa * Also a 13-year-old girl, Kirara is Haruka's freshman classmate at Noble Academy, and a famous junior model. She is always busy when it comes to her work and is always seen in the magazines and fashion shows around the public. She pushes forward on her dream of becoming a top model that shines like the stars. Despite becoming a Glitter Force Warrior, she initially refuses to join the team because she's busy because of her busy schedule. However, she eventually joins the team after she turned down the audition and understands she mustn't give up on her dream. In the epilogue, she traveled to France and became a famous model. Her Dress Up Keys are Twinkle, Luna, Shooting Star, Ginga (Galaxy) and Pumpkin.As Glitter Twinkle, she is known as the Princess of the Stars and introduces herself as "Princess of the Twinkling Stars! Glitter Twinkle!". Her theme colors are yellow/gold, purple and orange. * Towa Akagi * Her full name being Princess Hope Delight Towa, she is Kanata's younger sister who has a strong admiration for her brother. When she was young, her desire to become the Grand Princess led her to be swayed by Dyspear into the Forest of Despair, where she had her memories removed and became known as Dyspear's daughter, Twilight. This in turn led to Hope Kingdom falling into despair, allowing Dyspear to revive. Serving as Dys Dark's second-in-command, Twilight was a merciless and cold-hearted girl who used black Dress Up Keys to power up the other generals, allowing them to summon more powerful Zetsuborgs, and often regarded the Cures as "fake princesses". She eventually came across the fourth Princess Perfume, which Dyspear uses with another Black Key to transform Twilight into the Pretty Cure-like Black Princess. However, thanks to both the Cures' powers and Kanata's music, she is purified and returned to her original form as Towa. Towa later becomes the fourth Princess Pretty Cure, Cure Scarlet. In the epilogue, she became the current queen, succeeding her mother. Her Dress Up Keys are Scarlet, Hanabi (Fireworks), Phoenix, Sun and Pumpkin.As Cure Scarlet, she is known as the Princess of Fire and introduces herself as "Princess of the Crimson Fire! Cure Scarlet!". Her theme colors are red, yellow/gold and white. TBA Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Pretty Cure to Glitter Force series Category:Fanon characters Category:About